The Magic Of Farts
by Gassy peachy
Summary: Four girls that most of you will know if you have read the books come up with a little pranking gang in the third year. HArry and Ron get annoyed and decide to get their own back.
1. Chapter 1

**The Magic Of Farts**

**Chapter 1**

Harry and Ron were always getting pranks pulled on them during their third year. Strangely it was by the 4 least expected to do it: Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Cho were all part of Hermione's social club "The Witty Pranksters" where the 4 would come up with clever ideas to prank someone. Sadly for those who were pranked, the pranks were so well thought out that no one could tell or find any better way to get them back. Except in one case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Ron were fed up, the last prank the girls played on them was putting 60 second vanishing toads in the beds in their dorm. Prof. Dumbledore came to see but by the time he came to see what Harry and Ron had reported the toads had disappeared. When he went to ask Hermione and her crew they had forged a note saying they were at the library at the time of the pranking. Well that was it Harry and Ron had, had it and went to get their own back on the witty pranksters. They figured out that in the afternoon the crew would be in prof. Flitwicks classroom coming up with a new prank to play on an unsuspecting victim, a quick visit to Fred and George wouldn't be too much hassle to get just what they needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fred and George had exactly the type of thing they were looking for to pull a nasty prank. "it's called gassing gas" Fred explained as the Harry and Ron asked a strange "what's that?". "Its laughing gas but instead of laughing well-you kinda get the point." Harry and Ron bought 4 boxes and the instructions read "if in a rather big room get 4. If in a medium sized room get 3. If in a small room like a cabin or hagrids hut buy 2. Place the boxes in the corners of the room and get out, when your victims come in whisper "openus boxus" to release the invisible fumes into your victims system and enjouy the humor. Can last from 30 mins to 3 hours. Harry and Ron did as instructed and laid out the boxes making sure they were hidden for when it came to lunch break and the girls would be in there. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The lunch bell went off. Harry and Ron skipped lunch so that they would get to the room earlier than the club. Soon after the girls had finished their lunch, they went into prof. Flitwicks room ready to discuss. Harry and Ron peeped in through the closed window and whispered "openus boxus" and with that it happened. About ten minutes later while Hermione was giving a speech about how to get itching ice cream to blend in with normal ice cream her stomach gave a loud rumble that made her pause and the other 3 giggle causing Luna to burp! They giggled some more at Luna's gas making Ginny burp twice as well and then Cho. "Honestly you 3 are being ridiculURRRP!" Hermione said as they all burst out laughing and belching. "Oh scuse me-URP!" she said "ha-ha URRP" he-he URRRPP" it carried on like this for a few minutes until Luna gave off a massive belch. "UUUUUUURRRRP" which stopped them all in their gassy tracks. Silence for a few minutes until POOOT as ginny ripped a nasty fart and soon followed by Hermione saying. "Ginny that's disguist-URP! PRRRRAARR" as she blushed a dark pink as they all laughed as Cho followed through with a rather squeaky fart. "URRP PPOOT PRRR URP POOOTT URRRP FRRRT PARP UURRP FRRRRP URP" was all you could hear for about ten minutes because break ended and they had to go to their class which wouldn't turn out well for Hermione who was closest to a box. Harry said the closer you are the longer the gas lasts, the others will probably stop gassing in a few minutes but Hermione will go for about an hour!" "good thing were in her class next" smirked Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ginny's gas wasn't noticed much in her class as she only di silent but deadly's and little burps as Harry and Ron's prank wore off her. Cho was only noticed by her teacher (as she sat at the front) but only did small poots and regular sized burps which a few of her classmates noticed.

Harry and Ron sped themselves to their next lesson knowing the humour they and the class would have. As they saw that Luna had joined their transfiguration class. "Double the fun" Harry whispered to Ron as they looked over at Luna and Hermione both struggling to hold it in as their stomachs gurgled. 5 minutes in and a loud but reasonably squeaky poot came from Hermione making the class turn their heads and look at her in disgust as she blushed. Just when they were about to turn back to what they were writing Luna gave off a rather loud belch and Hermione farted in surprise, blushing even more as she tried to get her work done even with her gas. "PPPPPAAAAAARRP" as everyone turned to look at Hermione as she burped once more, closely followed by Luna ripping a rather low wet fart. "RRRRRRPPP" "Urp" "FRTT" "PPPRRRAARRP" "PRRR" "URRRP" "RRRPP" Hermione went off like a stink bomb the whole class watching her as she blushed dark pink and let out a cute poot. "Uh Miss Granger would you like 5 minutes to leave the room?" Professer Magonnagal asked wafting the smell away from her. "buURT wont I miss PRRAARP some of the lessURP?" she asked gassily "Miss granger you've done 27 times more work than mister weasley-" "PPRR" "-here who has just managed to get into my class so I think you'll be fine" she said as Luna gave off her final raunchy fart closely followed by her last burp. Hermione left the room pooting on her way out one lifting up her skirt and blowing into Malfoys face. As the door closed you could still here the gigantic PPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRP that she let off after holding it in for a while. After her gassing the corridor she came back in but still somehow managed to belch, burp and fart the whole lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione decided to find who ever caused this embarrassment to her.

Harry and Ron where called to Professor Dumbledore's office with Hermione and her club. Dumbledore said "You two used a device to prank these four I do believe" he said in a questioned voice. "You have no proof" Ron smirked. "Actually we do Hermione replied pulling out the boxes and showing Dumbledore her notepad with the calculation showing the charm to open the boxes were set to Harrys wand. "How many detentions do we have?" Harry asked. "none" said professor Dumbledore, "but you will have a taste of your own medicine in Hagrids Hut tonight" he said as the two boys stared at each other in horror. The girls laughing was soon stopped by the head teacher who said "as will you girls as you have been playing pranks all over this school." "Well you have no proof" said Ginny who carried on giggling. "Actually I do" said the wise professor who showed them all of their previous schemes that had been noted in Hermione's notebook. All four let of loud farts in fright knowing that this was not the end of their bad wind.

**THE END**


End file.
